The disclosure relates generally to a tree swing apparatus and more specifically it relates to a portable self-contained tree swing system. Various permanently installed or affixed swings, amusement devices and other pieces of playground equipment are known in the prior art, including pole supported swing sets and low-hanging tree limb supported swings or tire swings. Swings of this type are suspended by one or more linear support devices, such as rope or chain links permanently attached to an overhead support member. These support devices are typically constructed from zinc-plated or rubber coated steel chain, galvanized steel cable, ropes or straps made from natural or synthetic fibers and may include attachment hardware. Such swings and their support devices are difficult for a single person to transport or carry, especially if the overhead support member is some distance, such as a tree limb along a nature trail.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognized unmet need for a portable tree swing system and methods of use, wherein such system integrates a special package, container or receptacle to house the linear support device, attachment hardware, and other supplies for easy transportation of the portable tree swing system.